secretlifeamericanteenagerfandomcom-20200213-history
Grace
' Grace Kathleen Bowman' (Megan Park) was raised in a strict Christian household, and thus strongly believes that she shouldn't have sex until she gets married however her mind slowly changes through out the series. She loves to bake cookies and is always trying to see the good in people. Season 1 In Season 1, Grace and Jack Pappas are dating and they both agree to not have sex until marriage because that's what they believe in, as Christians, even though he wants to. Jack later asks, Adrian Lee to have sex with him because he wasn't getting any from Grace. At the school dance Jack is caught kissing Adrian by Grace's brother, Tom Bowman, hence Grace and Jack breaking up. She decides to put everything behind her and approach Adrian to become friends with her. Ricky Underwood takes this as an advantage to have sex with Grace. He played her and her family into thinking that he was willing to become a Christian and that he hoped God would forget his past sins. Grace's parents approve of him and they decide to date, when all that Ricky wants is to have sex with her in the near future but in the meantime continuously has sex with Adrian. Ricky's biological father comes to town and causes some uproar in the town. Ricky confesses to Grace's parents about his troubled past concerning his dad and believes it would be best to stay away from Grace leading them to break-up. Grace's dad later talks to Ricky and tells him that it's okay to go out with Grace and they get back together for a while however Jack reveals to Grace that Ricky is still sleeping with Adrian. She then calls Adrian to find out if Ricky is with her at the time and while Adrian lying to her she calls his cell phone to see if he really was there which ends it for good. She becomes friends with Adrian Lee again, despite their verbal and physical fights in the hallway at school about both Jack and Ricky, who were dating Grace while having sex with Adrian. Season 2 In Season 2, Grace and Jack get back together. She has sex with him as an attempt to "keep him", even though her father, Dr. Marshall Bowman, had told her to wait until marriage. Grace's father then dies in a plane crash and Grace believes that God is punishing her for having pre-marital sex. Grace pushes everyone away, but eventually recovers (for the most part) and reunites with Jack. After a summer apart with Grace kissing a boy named Jason and Jack having sex with Madison, they break up once again for good. Grace's mother has also begun a very serious relationship with another man, Jeff, which Grace is initially upset about, but learns to accept. Grace was very interested in Ben Boykewich, however he gotten Adrian pregnant and despite her still wanting to be with him, she knew it was over between them. Grace overheard Griffin talking to Ashley about Grant wanting a serious relationship with a girl and insists that she needs a guy like that and to set her up with him. Grace slowly begins to fall in love with Grant and wants to have sex with him. Grace and Grant's first rough patch was when he wanted her to get tested for any sexual transmitted diseases because Jack had been found with something. This makes her upset with both Jack and Grant as Jack lied to her and Grant wanted her to get tested. They later make up when he tells her he loves her. When opportunity knocks, she returns from Zimbabwe, and Grant is surprised that she's back a day early. Grace says she's totally jet lagged and wants to go home after visting with Adrian. In her tea session with Adrian, she tells her best friend that she cheated on Grant. She shows her a picture of a guy she met in Zimbabwe named Daniel, that she slept with. Grace claims that she regrets it, but likes Daniel a lot. When Jack finds out about it, he says to Grace that cheating can be really easy, and that she should understand what he went through when they were dating. He also says that he would never cheat on Madison, and Grace says if she gave him an opportunity to be with her, that he would. When Jack denies it, Grace kisses him, and Jack kisses back. At the end of the episode, she tells Grant the truth, and Grant says he hopes that they can still be friends. Grace says that what Grant said is awfully nice, even for him, and she asks him what he did, and Grant said he cheated with Ashely, Amy's sister, and they now like each other. Grace was crushed. Season 3 Season 4 Grace and Daniel broke up in Smokin' Like a Virgin because Daniel got a picture from his ex-girlfriend, Raven of Grace and Jack kissing. Grace and Jack kissed at the end of the episode And Circumstance. Daniel tells Grace that he can't trust her anymore, and leaves. Grace then tells her mother that Daniel broke up with her, and she expected her mother to be happy, which she wasn't at all. Grace has expressed positive feelings in regards to going out with Jack again, and they shared another kiss before Daniel formally broke up with her in Smokin' Like a Virgin. Jack asked Grace out in They Gotta Eat, but Grace explained to him that she promised her mother that she wouldn't date anyone over the summer. Jack leaves her at Adrian's condo (where she stayed briefly) feeling sad and alone at Grace refusing him again. It is unknown if Grace and Jack will try it again. In Suddenly This Summer, Grace hears from Tom that their mother may be bringing their half-brother, Jacob, home to Califronia from Zimbabwe. Grace, in a frenzy, quickly calls Jack, who is back at his old house living with his parents again, and asks him if he wants to have sex. Jack says that he'll be right over, and goes over to Grace's house. He takes a long time because he was getting protection, but by that time Grace doesn't want to have sex anymore. He agrees to wait around with her until her mother gets home, which isn't until the next morning. When she does come home, Jacob in two, Grace is the first to see him. Her new brother is very happy to see her, but Grace tells her mom that she is going to Adrian's, because she doesn't want to accept him yet.